


Untitled 2

by Sarren18293



Series: Hopelessly in sex [2]
Category: Gay Porn RPF, Porn RPF, Pornstars - Fandom
Genre: Gay Porn Stars, M/M, Porn
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	

Fan Fiction (RPF Gay Porn Star)

Pairing : Mick Lovell / Paddy O’Brian

Author’s Note : ยังมีอะไรให้ต้องขึ้น Warning หรือจั่วหัวว่า 18+ อีกมั้ยคะ 555555+

แต่เออ...อาจจะสปอยหนัง Fantastic Beasts อยู่นิดๆ ก็ได้นะคะ *เกาหัวแกรก*

 

 

แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอันมองเจ้าเด็กแสบที่ยึดเก้าอี้เขา ยึดเสื้อผ้าเขา แถมยังยึดของกินเขาไปด้วยแบบหน้าตาเฉยปริบๆ เจ้าหนูมิค โลเวลที่อยู่ในชุดจวนเจียนจะวันเกิด (เพราะมันใส่แค่บ็อกเซอร์ตัวเดียว) นั่งแหกขาอ้ารับลมไม่เกรงใจผีสางปางใดทั้งสิ้น สายตาจับจ้องแต่อาหารแช่แข็งที่เขาอุ่นทิ้งไว้เขม็งจนแทบอุปาทานได้ว่าถ้าสายตามันแค่จ้องก็ติดไฟ ถาดพลาสติกนั่นก็คงมีอันได้วินาศประหนึ่งวันสิ้นโลกไปนานแล้วเป็นแม่นมั่น

“อาหารแช่แข็ง!” ในที่สุดมันก็แหกปาก “นี่วันขอบคุณพระเจ้า และพี่แพดมีแค่อาหารแช่แข็ง!” มันอุทธรณ์ประดุจเขาเป็นจำเลย “ไหนไก่งวง ไหนไก่ทอด แล้วไหนเค้กอ้ะ!”

“ไก่งวงพ่อง” แพดดี้นึกร่ำๆ อยากจะยกเท้าขึ้นแล้วซัดเปรี้ยงให้มันร่วงตกลงมา “ฉันไม่อัปเปหินายออกไปนู่น...” เขาชี้ไปที่ประตูหน้า “ก็ดีเท่าไรแล้วดีกว่า ไอ้แสบ”

เจ้าเด็กโลเวลทำปากบู่ “ก็ผมอยากกินไก่งวงอ้ะ” มันกระเง้ากระงอดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มร่าชนิดที่อ้อนบาทาได้ซะล่ะมากกว่าในฉับพลัน “ไม่งั้นไก่งวงขึ้นแล่บนโต๊ะไม่มี เอาไก่งวงของพี่มาให้ผมแล่แก้ขัดไปก่อนก็ได้นะ โอเคเหมือนกัน”

“ฝันเหอะ” แพดดี้แยกเขี้ยว “แต่ถ้านายสนใจจะเอาของนายขึ้นโต๊ะแล่แทนนี่ก็ไม่ว่ากันนะ ถึงฉันจะไม่แน่ใจก็เถอะว่านั่นไก่งวงแน่หรือแค่ยอดผักบุ้งแบบในหนัง Fantastic Beast” เขาค่อน

“ดูถูก!” มันร้อง “ว่าใครเป็นยอดผักบุ้ง ต้นใหญ่ขนาดนี้ถ้าเป็นพืชเป็นผักมันก็ต้องน้องๆ กรูทแล้ว!” จากนั้นมันก็ชี้ประเด็น “หรือถึงจะเป็นยอดผักบุ้งจริง แต่เดี๋ยวมันก็โตได้อีก มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ก็มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์เหอะ เจอผักบุ้งใหญ่ยาวไต่เลื้อยไปมา สุดท้ายก็ต้องอ่อนระทวยไม่รอดเหมือนกัน!” พูดไปก็ชักออกนอกเรื่องไปไกลจนเหมือนจะหาทางกลับไม่เจอ

“ที่พูดนั่นหมายถึงต้นไม้หรือเทนตาเคิลกันแน่วะ...” แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอันทำหน้าสยอง “ว่าแต่ยอมรับแล้วใช่ไหมว่าอันที่จริงถ้าเทียบกับในหนัง นายก็ต้องเป็นพิกเค็ต ไม่ใช่นิวท์” พูดแล้วก็ก้มมองมิคน้อยกลอยใจที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ในร่มผ้าด้วยสายตาหมิ่นแคลน

“จริงๆ แล้วผมว่าตัวเองน่าจะเป็นครีเดนซ์” มิคหัวเราะ “แบบว่าทีแรกก็โดนมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ดี้...” มันเอาชื่อเขาไปผนวกรวมกับชื่อตัวละครในหนังแล้วเรียบร้อย “...ล่อลวง SM ใส่ แล้วพอตอนหลังก็หันกลับมา SM ใส่มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ดี้แทนอะไรงี้” มันทำหน้าปลาบปลื้ม “ดูดิ๊ เข้ากันสุดๆ เลยเนี่ย!”

แพดดี้ยักยิ้ม “งั้นสิ่งแรกที่นายควรทำก็คงเป็นไว้ผมทรงหัวเห็ดสินะ” เขาเยาะ “แต่อันที่จริงถ้าข้างบนทำให้เหมือนเห็ดไม่ได้ ข้างล่างก็...” คราวนี้ยิ้มของแพดดี้เปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มร้ายขณะมองมิคน้อยอีกที “เออ ข้างล่างนี่หน้าตามันก็เหมือนเห็ดเผาะอยู่แล้วนี่หว่า ขอโทษที ลืมไป”

“ดูถูกกันอีกละ” มันทำแก้มป่องหน้างอน “เดี๋ยวปั๊ดเปิดโชว์ให้ดูเลยนี่ว่าของจริงขนาดน้องๆ เห็ดร่มจนใช้บังแดดบังฝนได้”

คราวนี้แพดดี้หัวเราะก๊าก “ครับๆ มิสเตอร์เห็ดมิค” เขาพูดทั้งที่ยังขำ “เอาเป็นว่าตอนนี้ก็กินๆ ไอ้ที่วางอยู่ตรงหน้านั่นไปก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวแก้ตัวงวดหน้าด้วยอาหารเย็นแล้วกัน”

“พี่แพดจะให้ผมกินไก่งวงพี่เป็นอาหารเย็นเหรอฮะ” มันทำหน้าดี๊ด๊า

“ใช่ซะที่ไหนเล่า ไอ้ห่า” เขาผรุสวาท “ถ้าไม่อยากได้มื้อเย็นเป็นเมนูเห็ดๆ ล่ะก็นั่งกินเงียบๆ ไปเลยเจ้าเด็กผี”

“ใจร้าย!” มิค โลเวลตัดพ้อด้วยดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำอย่างมารยาสารไถเป็นที่สุด ก่อนจะลงมือจ้วงของกินตรงหน้า เคี้ยวหยับๆ อย่างคนไม่สบอารมณ์ไปตลอดทั้งมื้อกลางวันที่เหลือ

 

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
